obanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan C. Wilde
Jordan C. Wilde (ジョーダン・ワイルド Jōdan Wairudo) is a 17 year-old rambunctious army cadet who is hired by Don Wei to be the gunner for the Earth Team. He is one of the two tritagonists of the franchise. Official Profile A skilled gunner and a loyal team member, Jordan is the seventeen-year-old military cadet in charge of defending the Whizzing Arrow during the races. Handling his explosive female partner Molly, however, is not his strongest area of expertise. Biography Background Jordan was born in 2065. He joined the Space Academy in 2080, partly to escape from an 'obtrusive' mother, but mostly to follow in the footsteps of his grandfather, William J. Wilde. Rumors about William's connection with the Crogs caused Jordan some problems there. Although he failed in flying lessons (so badly that his last instructor retired), Jordan excelled at handling guns. Alwas Cycle At age 17, Jordan was recruited by Don Wei to serve as the Earth Team's gunner, and partner to pilot Rick Thunderbolt. The night the team was to leave for Alwas, a Crog commando attacked and chased them. Jordan managed to hold him off a bit by shooting at him from the back of a moving van. Upon arriving on Alwas, the Earth Team found they had a stowaway; Molly, a young mechanic who had been spying on them back on Earth, Jordan didn´t seem happy at first. Jordan was far more worried about the strange aliens on this strange planet, and was even prepared to shoot at them. He was soon busy with the rest of the team preparing for their first race, and was very impressed by the gun turret of the Whizzing Arrow I. After the opening ceremony, the team stayed to watch the first race. Jordan was not impressed by Prince Aikka, the Nourasian pilot, as there were rumors that the Nourasians were allies with the Crogs. When Molly cheered for Prince Aikka´s victory he seemed annoyed and called her a ´traitor´. Soon it was time for Jordan to join Rick in the Earth Team's first race. Their opponent was Grooor, and they were winning when the ship's right engine suddenly exploded, causing both ships to crash. Jordan came away unscathed, but Rick was injured badly enough that he could not fly the next day. Jordan was promoted to substitute pilot, but in the test flight he was totally incapable of controlling the Whizzing Arrow II. Against Don's orders, Molly took the ship and convinced Jordan to join her in the rematch against Grooor. His excellent shooting helped them win the race when he shot out the joints holding the alien's damaged ship together. However, Don Wei was angry with both of them for disobeying him and announced that the Earth Team was withdrawing from the race. Molly ran off at this, and when morning came she was still gone. Jordan was getting worried until Don Wei announced that the Earth Team was staying in the race and sent him to find Molly. Jordan found her in the local tavern fighting with a vengeful Grooor. He tried to help but was no match for the powerful alien, and both he and Molly appeared doomed until Prince Aikka saved them. Again Jordan was not impressed with the prince and called him "the Lapdog of the Crogs". Aikka took offense to this and another fight almost broke out, but the prince left instead. Then Jordan brought Molly back to fly in the next race and they won a second time. He seemed pretty scared during the trap-race against Flint and Marcel since he screamed every time Molly piloted their Star Racer through a trap (even almost throwing up in the labyrinth). The next day, Rick returned to take over piloting again. Jordan was so happy to have him back that he barely noticed Rick's erratic flying and nearly forgot about Molly, too. That all changed in the day's race, when it became very clear to everyone that something was wrong with Rick. He lost consciousness, and both he and Jordan would have crashed if Molly hadn't come to their rescue. The Earth Team won the race, but Rick could never fly again, meaning Molly was now the team's permanent pilot. Jordan and Molly were officially partners now. On the day of their next race, a small robot approached Jordan and proclaimed him the winner of a contest for the opening of a video arcade. Thinking it would be fun, Jordan took Molly with him to Para-Dice City where they played a star-racing game with a ship that looked just like theirs. They lost the game, though, and to make matters worse, their real star-racer was damaged just like the the one in the game. The whole thing was a trap set by their opponent for the day, Para-Dice, and Don Wei scolded them harshly for it. Jordan would have accepted the blame since it was his fault, but to his surprise Molly took the fall for him. Even with a damaged ship, they managed to win the race. Now the Earth Team was in the Playoffs. Their first race was against Colonel Toros, and it looked like they would win until Toros caught them by surprise and sliced the Arrow II with his Trident. When Molly and Jordan crawled out of their badly damaged vehicle Jordan kicked his 'side' of the ship and shouted at Toros that he was a 'cheater' and that he was going to regret what he did. It was their first loss, and a crushing one at that. The next race was against Prince Aikka, and Jordan was very eager to shoot him down, an action that cost them a second victory, and made Molly angry with him and the whole team. Rick was called back to coach her the next day, leaving Jordan to sulk by himself. Walking through a busy street he ran into Satis, who warned him of his next race against Super Racer, but Jordan didn't seem impressed. His contention with Aikka increased after he found him consorting with Toros. When he confronted Aikka about it, he warned the prince to stay away from Molly and a fight broke out. Jordan came away with a bruised cheek and told Molly he fell when he 'choked on a pretzel'. Fortunately, he managed to make amends with Molly in time for their next race. The race against Super Racer started out like a normal one, but when Super Racer started bringing in his 'canon balls' Jordan got caught up in the force field of Super Racer's attack range and eventually his turret landed on Super Racer's racer. He smashed the glass of his turret with his foot and crawled onto Super Racer's racer to distract him. Molly still thought he was attached to the Arrow II and finally noticed he was gone when Super Racer dispatched his hatch and launched the Jordan into the air. After the race Molly uses the Arrow II to search for Jordan and in the end she finds him lying unconsciously on a blanket. He wakes up when their Star Racer hovers over his face and gives his partner a thumbs-up to show he's okay. In the race against Rush, Jordan's shooting skills were instrumental in the team's victory. It was a target race, and he was able to hit enough of them to win, even with temporarily impaired vision. Ōban Cycle While Jordan acts more like an overprotective brother toward Molly while they are on Alwas, on Ōban he starts to develop more serious feelings for her, though it is unclear if Molly feels the same way about him. Jordan helps Molly fight their way to the Temple of the Heart to stop Canaletto from regaining his Avatar powers. Just when Canaletto is about to capture the sphere containing the avatars powers, Jordan tells Molly he loves her and jumps into the sphere, therefore becoming the new Avatar. He and Molly have a brief conversation right after he becomes the new Avatar, in which he tells her goodbye and kisses her. He is last seen on Ōban, watching the team leave for Earth with a single tear escaping from his eye. However weeks later after Molly and the Earth team left oban Jordan seemed doing fine by him self. He had the guidance from the Creators and he is currently supervising the entire Universe. However being the avatar has its perks, like for an example working from any place at any time in the universe. Jordan would several times visit earth to meet up with Molly and chat about the old times. He was content. Personality Jordan is a good shot, although he tends to overdo it. He's both charming and clumsy, especially around Molly. He gets off to a rough start with her, but they become friends quickly and he is very protective of his racing partner. Eventually he even falls in love with her. As seen throughout the series, Jordan has an intense hatred of the Crogs because his grandfather, William J. Wilde, was attacked by Crogs on an exploring mission. He doesn't trust the Nourasians, either, due to their alliance with the Crogs, and so he doesn't approve of Molly's interest in Prince Aikka. Gallery Molly pilot 003.jpg|Jordan in Molly, Star-Racer|link=Molly, Star-Racer (short) Jordan original.jpg Jordan turnaround2.jpg|Early designs of Jordan Jordan chemise.jpg|Early designs of Jordan in his cadet oufit Jordan turnaround.jpg Jordan expressions1.jpg Jordan expressions2.jpg Jordan2.gif JordanRoom Panorama1.jpg Trivia *Jordan is one of the characters who appears in the 2001 pilot film Molly, Star-Racer (short). The only obvious difference in his design is that he does not wear any gloves. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Avatars Category:Racers